Coaxial cables are well-known. A coaxial cable includes a central conductor. A coaxial cable also includes an outer conductor coaxial to and outside the central conductor. The outer conductor can be a metallic tube conductor or a braid conductor or a foil shield conductor. Generally, a dielectric in the form of spacers or a solid continuous extrusion electronically insulates and separates the central conductor from the outer conductor. The central conductor typically transmits very low voltage current in the form of signals. The signals are typically audio signals, data signals, voice signals, video signals, television signals, or other types of signals.
The outer conductor serves three primary functions. First, it is used to prevent external radiation or noise from affecting the signal transmitted on the central conductor. Second, it prevents signal leakage from the central conductor. Third, the outer conductor, normally at ground potential, acts as a return path for the signal (current) passing through the central conductor.